Storm Breakers
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 70: Storm. It's been a hard case. So hard... and the storm is really not helping. One shot. Moreid. Set between seasons 1 and 4. Just something small and cutesy. Trigger warnings, mentions of Canon style violence.
A/N: Hi, so sorry, I've been super busy recently and it's only going to get worse. But I have a treat for you Welcome to Night Vale fans planned. But first, some adorable Moreid cuddling. Prompt 70: storm

Storm breakers.

Reid was exhausted. It had been a tough case, tromping through the woods of Philadelphia chasing after a serial abductor who had taken young lean men, kept them for several days, torturing them and eventually raped and drowned them. The man who had been doing this had managed to evade the authorities for nearly four months before the BAU had been called, which put them all in a foul mood. It hadn't helped that the tiny town only had three spare rooms in the motel so they had had to pair up which was never really what was desirable. So, after three days of chasing the killer before he took his own life as well as the life of the young man he had taken, Reid was heading back to the motel, completely drained. He'd been the one to find the murderer and hadn't been able to talk him into letting the hostage go. His face was still splattered with the blood of the poor teen.

As he opened the motel room door, thunder sounded in the near distance and he jumped. Reid wasn't afraid of storms, per say, simply the power cuts that they could cause. And after such an ordeal today, he was sure he could deal with the lights going out as well. Glancing around the room, it occurred to the young genius that he had returned to the room before Morgan which struck him as odd for a moment when he remembered the other man grunting something about finding something to eat before coming back to the motel. Reid wondered if the burly agent was just avoiding him but quickly put it from his mind. Not what he needed right now. He closed the door and flopped heavily on the bed, leaving the bedside lamp on. The genius barely had time to remove his shoes before he fell asleep.

Less than an hour later, Reid woke abruptly, his mind plagued with the image of the victims lifeless, accusing eyes and found the room was pitch black. Immediately, he reached for the light switch but the lights refused to turn on. As panic began shorten his breath and twist his stomach into elaborate knots, the doctor noticed that the bed beside him was occupied. Morgan. He would have known that snoring anywhere. He must have done a similar thing to Reid and passed out upon entry. Before he could really decide whether or not to wake his colleague and friend, a bright flash of lightning lit the room and the shock caused him to scream. Morgan woke instantly.

"Reid?" he mumbled but before the younger man could respond, thunder sounded, jolting him in fear.

"Morgan? The power's, the power is out," Reid managed to stutter out, gripping tightly at his bedsheets as though they could protect him from the all consuming darkness. He couldn't even see his own hands in his lap.

"Pretty boy, you alrig-. Oh." The doctor was glad his friend remembered his fear of the dark. There was a moment of fractured silence and then a flash of lightning lit their faces. Reid guessed he must have looked as terrified as he felt, because Morgan immediately muttered,

"Don't freak out, I'm going to come over." Seconds later, there was a comforting weight being draped over his shoulders and he found himself being drawn into Morgan chest. The doctor smiled very slightly and slightly clung to the other man.

"Morgan?" he managed after a while of silence, punctuated only by their soft breathing and the contrasting thunder.

"Yeah, kiddo?" came the rumbling answer.

"How did you know that this would calm me down?" Morgan's chest vibrated against Reid's ear as chuckled.

"Call it a lucky guess. It used to help me as a kid when I was ever afraid so I just kinda tried that." And really, Reid thought, three was nothing else to say. So he fell silent.

And daybreak found him still pressed to the agent's chest, both of them fast asleep.


End file.
